High School Never Ends
by athenashadow
Summary: Percy Jackson is a new teacher at Goode High School, follow him through friendship, love and everything else life has to offer! Percabeth! AU. Rated T for language and possibly future content it will only be suggestive, I don't do lemons .
1. Mr Jackson

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ Ah, the joys of waking up at 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Ugh. I blame Nico for all of this, he was the one who got me to go for the job, write my résumé and quit my job at a publishing company, just so I could wake up at 6:00 in the morning to teach a bunch of brats about English. Fun. To tell the truth I am excited, I've always wanted to be a teacher, but I'm also nervous, and dreading the fact that today I'm going back to school. Nico's convincing speech about how fucked up my life is wasn't the only reason I went for the job. I use to go to Goode High School, and always wondered what it would be like to teach there. Well, now it's my chance. _Sigh._

It took me a total of ten minutes to get up, get dressed, and get out the door. It took me five minutes to realize I forgot my briefcase, fifteen minutes for me to drive back to my apartment then to Goode, and one minute for me to officially declare myself insane. I had a well paying job, sure I didn't enjoy it, but I was just a couple promotions away from assistant to the CEO. That's some major money, but, I quit that, to become an English teacher. Me, Percy Jackson, the boy who failed half his classes, became a teacher. If only they could see me now. I was walking down one of the long hallways rimmed with lockers on my way to my classroom when Nico ran up behind me. "Hey Percy, looking forward to your first day of being known as, Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh, you can't imagine how excited I am." I said sarcastically, Nico laughed. Nico and I met in college, we both went to Columbia, I got a degree in teaching and English, he got one in teaching and science. If you met him, this would be a huge surprise. He's like that emo kid that never grew up. Since he's a teacher he has to dress in something other that a black tee-shirt and black jeans, so instead he wears a black dress shirt, and black pants. Surprise you, huh? We reached my classroom and he looked over at me. "Don't worry Percy, it will be fine. They'll love you, your just like them, never really grew up and are still extremely immature!"

"That makes two of us." He laughed again, then started off in the direction of his classroom that was down the hall, before he got too far he turned around and shouted over the bustle of students talking to friends and setting up their lockers, "Meet me in the Staff room for lunch, Govers going to be their too!" I nodded and walked into my classroom. Grover was another friend of ours, I had known Grover since fifth grade, and we immediately became best friends. He got a job as a counselor here about three years ago. The warning bell rang and students started filing in, I said hi to a few and started to get ready for class. This is going to be a long day.

"So tonight's homework is to get all the homework from your other classes done because I was in high school once and I know how much it sucks," I said. The class laughed as the bell rang signaling their next period and my lunch break. Finally, I was starving! I grabbed my brown bag lunch and headed down the hall to the staff room. When I got there I saw Nico and Grover sitting at a table with six strangers, I walked over and took a seat next to Grover, in the next 20 minutes I found out this:

1. Juniper Heartwood was the first one I was introduced to, it was obvious that she liked Grover and he like her back, but they too scared to admit it. She's also a counselor and an environmentalist, in other words, a female version of Grover, she even looks kind of like him with green eyes and long, curly brown hair. 2. Next I was introduced to Thalia Grace, the Spanish teacher. She wore all black, like Nico, and is quite scary; however, we get along pretty well. She has short, spiky, black hair and electric blue eyes, not to mention a huge attitude. 3. Luke Castellan is a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed guy who was definitely the most popular jock in high school. He is one of the three gym teachers at Goode, and is relatively nice, but seems like he is always holding something back, oh well, nobody's perfect right? Wow. Now I'm quoting Hannah Montana….4. Next I met Clarisse La Rue, and I still, and probably always will, wonder how someone like her can be friends with somebody like Grover. She is another one of the gym teachers here and definitely fits the part. She is scary, buff, mean, and not at all friendly. 5. After Clarisse, Rachel Dare is introduced; she is the art teacher here at Goode and the only child of the CEO of Dare Enterprises, in other words, she's rich. She's kind of cute with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes, plus I like her sense of humor, but without a doubt, number six was the most interesting person I met today. 6. Annabeth Chase is simply amazing. That is really the only word I can think of to describe her. She is gorgeous with her curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, not to mention her flawless face and amazing curves. But even better that that (almost better) is her sense of humor, wit and friendliness. Sure at first she thought I was a freak, but then we started having a conversation and found out that we actually have a lot in common, and even better, she teaches ancient history in the classroom just across from mine. Today may not be so bad after all.


	2. I get a super fun email

**Yay! Thanks to ****Sword-WieldingDemigod12697** **my writers block is gone! This was her idea! I hope you like this! I don't own anything, if I did the upcoming movie would be way better!**

I walked into my classroom and sighed, I had made it through the first month of school. Don't ask me how I survived preppy, hormonal teenagers and hundreds of essays in need of grading because I have no idea. I had come in early this morning because it was Friday, also known as the best day ever! Why might you ask, well, first of all it is the last day of the work week _and_ it's the day that Annabeth comes in early to organize everything for next week (don't ask me why). She always finishes early then comes in and talks with me until the bell rings.  
We had become pretty good friends in the past couple of weeks, sure we were at each other's throats every other minute, but hey, that's what makes it interesting! I had just set my briefcase down on my desk and was getting ready to check my email when I heard a familiar voice.

"Have you checked your mail yet?"

I smiled, turned to Annabeth and replied "No, I was about to, so if you're done stalking me and I can get on with my life, I will."

"Ha-ha, very funny wise guy." She said, then walked over and sat on the edge of my desk; I leaned back in my chair and said "Whatever wise girl."

"Wise girl, seriously, that's the best you can do?"

"Yes, wise girl."

"You just going to keep doing that?"

"Yes, wise girl"

"Idiot." I laughed at her insult, then turned to open my email, I had one from my boss, Principle Williams, though he insisted on being called 'Bud'. I opened his as I talked to Annabeth, "You know, I think that's gonna be your new nickname."

"What? Wise girl, oh very creative."

"Like you could do better."

"I can, and I will, you just wait, one of these days I will come up with a _good_ one."

"Good luck with that." As I laughed Nico came charging into the room with a look of terror on his face. "Percy, kill me now! Principle Freak (a.k.a Williams) has decided that we have to do a team building trip tomorrow, yes it is mandatory! And even worse, he listed our partners in the email, the whole staff has to go, and out of all the teacher I have to get stuck with the devil!

Annabeth laughed, "So I take it your partners with Clarisse?" He nodded as Annabeth and I burst out laughing again. Then a thought struck me, who was my partner? I freaked out and looked back at the email, quickly reading the peppy words.

_Dears Friends, _

_This Friday I look forward to seeing all of you at a mandatory teambuilding fun fest! In addition to super fun trust games and obstacle courses, there will be a free lunch provided! I know that we all are going to have so much fun, it will be even better than them midnight showing of a Harry Potter movie! Oh, and don't forget to RSVP to my birthday party next Sunday! I know who I sent the invites to, and I am your boss….Ha ha just kidding……not really. Because of our large staff I have split all of you up into teams, each email is personalized after this point: Hey Percy! It's your best friend Bud! Still waiting for that RSVP buddy! You're on team Gamma, below is a list of your teammates and your partner! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow and next Sunday!_

_Team Gamma:  
Clarisse La Rue-Nico di Angelo  
Luke Castellan-Thalia Grace  
Rachel Dare-Malcolm Evergreen  
Juniper Heartwood-Grover Underwood  
Gigi Newsburge- Shelly Hann  
Percy Jackson-Annabeth Chase_

_Have fun!  
You favorite boss ever,  
Jerome Williams, a.k.a, Bud_

I turned to Annabeth, "Was this the email you were talking about?"

"Yep, partner! You ready to kick some ass tomorrow in trust games?"

"Isn't this the type of thing the students do?"

"Agreed!" Nico Exclaimed.

"Percy, the one thing you have to remember, especially at this school, is one simple thing. High school _never_ ends." With that she got up and walked out, followed by a sulking Nico. I smiled to myself, maybe, just maybe, tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as it seems. Boy, was I wrong.

**Thank you again to ****Sword-WieldingDemigod12697**** I couldn't have done this without you! And thank you to all my reviewers, I love seeing your reviews! I'll try to update soon, I have an idea for the next chapter, don't worry! **

**Ophelia**


	3. Let the games begin

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll update again as soon as I can. I just need to make one small correction to the previous chapter. I said that the "fun fest of team building" was going to be on Friday, but I meant to put Saturday, so just keep that in mind. Hope you like it!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the morning of the _super fun_ team building "fun fest" and, as usual, I was running late. A few of my teammates and I agreed to carpool together, and I was the driver. The first person I was supposed to pick up was Annabeth, we agreed on 8:00, now it's about 8:15. She's going to be pissed. I dashed out my front door and raced down the hall, barley missing my 75 year old neighbor holding her mail while stepping out of the elevator. Finally I reached the parking garage and sprinted to my car hoping that some greater force would make the traffic disappear.

About ten minutes later I pulled up to Annabeth's apartment building, where, of course, she was waiting outside with an extremely pissed look on her face, when she saw me it turned into a full on glare. If looks could kill, I would be pushing daisies. She walked over to the car and got in the passenger door. Then turned to me and said, "If I lose my job because I'm late, you will be sorry you were ever born!"

"Bud isn't gonna fire you just because you were late to his little funfest, wise girl, calm down."

"Clearly you have never been to one of his little field trips, I knew I should have been the driver, we would have been there by now, what took you so long anyway?"

"Annabeth, it's Saturday morning, normally I sleep in till about noon, then sit in bed, eat leftovers and watch TV."

"Productive."

"Extremely, so who am I picking up next?"

"Rachel, then Grover, Nico, and Thalia's last."

I nodded my head then pulled out onto the street. Note: I don't advise trying to drive while your best friend/crush is sitting next to you in very hot outfit. Sure maybe she wasn't wearing a miniskirt and bikini top, but she looked pretty dang good. Her hair was up in two French braids and she was wearing a red-orange tank top, her Bermuda shorts were dark denim and she had Nike sneakers on her feet. In short, she looked like a goddess. I was pulled out of my trance when she suddenly said, "Pull over, that's her apartment!" Startled, I jerked us over to the right where Annabeth had been pointing, causing all the moody New Yorkers around us to start honking. "That was graceful," Annabeth said while trying to hide her smirk.

"Shut up, you could have given me more warning."

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Yep."

"You're impossible." And with that we picked up all our friends and headed out to the beach where bud had instructed us to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turns out we were only twenty five minutes late. Sure, the rest of our team grumbled for a bit, but for the most part, nobody really seemed to notice. About five minutes after we arrived Bud called everyone to come to the pavilion so he could distribute schedules. "Okay everybody. You ready for some FUN!" No response. "Okay, I get it, everyone is still tired, I am too, not really, but now we're getting off topic. So as all of you know today is a day for trust, friendship, teambuilding, and fun! If all goes as planned, this should be better than a new episode of Battle Star Galactica! So basically, this is how it's going to go down…dawgs. You and your team will travel around to the different stations every fifteen minutes and do the teambuilding exercise there. Some will require your whole team, and some will only require your partner, so I hope there are no sexual tensions, haha, um, ehem, okay. Don't be surprised if I pop in and take some pictures, nothing like making memories, eh? So if everybody could get with their team we can get started! When the buzzer goes off go to your next station. Please select a team leader, then come and pick up your schedules and listen for the buzzer. Hope you have an awwwwsome time!"

"Wow, he really out did himself that time." Nico murmured. We all quietly laughed and then started debating who the team leader should be. I suggested Annabeth "since she's such a smarty" and she replied by punching me in the shoulder. In the end we decided on Shelly Hann, a thirty year old Asian woman who taught English. Shelly was glad to get the part and thanked all of us continuously. We then headed up to get the schedules. I read mine quickly.

_Schedule: Gamma_

_9:30- Opening Speech by the best boss ever  
9:40- Team leaders elected and schedules received  
10:00- Knot tying (Team)  
10:15- Obstacle course (Team)  
10:30- Free fall (Partner)  
10:45- Sharks and minnows, hope you brought your swim suits! (Team)  
11:00- Free Swim (Team)  
11:15- Friendship bracelets (Team)  
11:30- Puddle (Team)  
11:45- Three legged race (Partner)  
12:00- Lunch and closing speech  
12:30- Goodbye, see you on Monday. It's only a day away!_

Well, this should be exciting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next comes the fun fest itself, there will definitely be some percabeth in the next chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I know where the story is going now, but if you have an idea that you think would be awesome, I might add it in. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

Ω**phelia**


	4. We play hooky

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So far, the super fun extravaganza was hell. It started off with knot tying; don't ask me how that has to do with teambuilding and trust because I have absolutely no clue. Right from the beginning Nico started constantly complaining, Grover nearly bust out in tears from confusion, and Annabeth decided that today was perfect to prove that she was way more talented than me at just about everything. Fun.

Now we were at the obstacle course station. With just two minutes and thirty two seconds left, we were still only a couple feet from the start thanks to Nico. "Do I have to climb over the fence, why can't I just walk around?"

"Nico, everybody else did it, it is not that hard." Rachel replied.

"But-"

"Shut up pip squeak, I am tired of you embarrassing this team and more importantly me! Now get your butt over that fence or I'm going to toss you over like a rag doll, then rip out your-" Nico quickly scrambled up over the fence in a desperate attempt to get away from Clarisse's murderous expression. With a thump he landed on the ground only to have Clarisse grab him by the collar and pull him to the next obstacle. The rest of the team followed laughing quietly. Just as Juniper was about to start leaping from stone to stone, the buzzer exploded with noise, signally us to move on to the next event.

"Well, that was successful." Thalia mumbled as her hand intertwined with Luke's. They had started dating two days before after months of people trying to hook them up. Annabeth laughed, almost falling over a stone, and grabbed onto my arm for support. My face turned a color resembling tomato soup, and, me being the smooth person I am, nearly tripped. "Whoa there Perce, don't kill yourself, we haven't even gotten to the friendship bracelet station yet!" Luke joked. Everyone laughed, including me.

Soon we were at the next station, free fall. Finally something that actually has to do with trust. "So basically all we do is stand on the stool and fall backwards hoping our partner will catch us, we can't fail this right?" Shelly asked, clearly not believing we could accomplish even this. I smiled to myself; this meant I would be catching Annabeth. I have to admit, this might not be that bad of a station. As if reading my thoughts Annabeth turned to me. "So do you want to do it first or me?"

"Uh, what?"

"God, you're so stupid. Do you want to catch me first or do you want me to catch you?"

"Um, you can catch me first."

"Joy."

"What, are you saying you can't?" I smirked.

"No, I'm calling you fat."

"Wow, what a great friend."

She laughed, "I know, and I'm just kidding smart one, get on the stool." I got up on the stool and looked over my shoulder at her. She raised one eyebrow; I smiled and said, "If you drop me, I'll drop you."

"I'm not going to drop you, you big dope."

"Hey, you called me fat again."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh sure," I pouted.

"Fine you muscular dope, is that better?"

"Yep, oh and Annabeth, I know it's hard, but could you not talk about my muscles, it's kind of awkward, I know I'm hot and all, but no need to make it clear you checking me out." I smirked again as her face turned bright red.

"I am not you idiot, now turn around and fall."

I turned around but only after murmuring "So hurtful." I took a breath and fell back. For a few seconds, she held me up, but backed up one step which caused her to fall, and me to fall on top of her. She stared at me for a second with surprise in her eyes, then burst out laughing, I followed suit until Clarisse yelled, "Get a room!" After that we scrambled up as fast as we could and she climbed up on the stool. "You better catch me Percy!"

"Oh, really? Because I was planning on just letting you fall."

"Shut up." And with that she fell back. I caught her just as the buzzer went off. She stood back up and smiled. "Well, I guess I can trust you now." I laughed and we walked off to the next station.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the buzzer went off our team separated and talked with their friends during the free swim. Mostly it was partners talking with partners, except for Nico who took every chance he could to get away from Clarisse, it was probably smart of him too. Annabeth waded over to me and I found it hard to keep my eyes from drifting from her face. She was wearing a stripped orange and white bikini that looked great on her. "Hey seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yes, it's your new nickname."

"Why?"

She smirked, "Look at your head wise one." I reached up and found a clump of seaweed in my hair. Without thinking I threw it at her. She screamed and ducked. For a minute I was laughing at her reaction while she was fuming, but then Clarisse walked out from behind her, holding a big clump of seaweed. Bits of it were still stuck in her hair, the look on her face could kill, something I'm sure her hands were about to do. "Who threw this?" She asked slowly, somehow how it was scarier than her yelling. Now it was Annabeth's turn to smirk. She pointed at me with a victorious look in her eyes. After that I had about one millisecond to get away from Clarisse. And since that was virtually impossible, I ended up getting dunked about fifty times before she threw the seaweed back in my face and walked away to talk to Thalia. The whole time, Annabeth was watching and laughing harder than any human should.

"It's not funny."

"Your right, it's not, it's hilarious."

"Wow, talk about a lame joke." She finally stopped laughing and was about to walk over to me when she tripped and made a face plant into the water. I rushed over and helped her up. Her face was twisted in pain. "Are you okay wise girl, do I need to do CPR?" I joked, silently hoping I did.

"No you idiot! Ow," She winced when she tried to stand up. "I think I twisted my ankle." I helped her get to the shore, she sat down and I looked at her ankle. It was red and swollen.

"I think your right, it doesn't look too good, hey, do you think this could get us out of having to do this team building thing?"

"We?"

"Well, I am your ride," I winked.

"Wow, what a slacker," she tried to moved her foot and winced again. "Let's do it."

"That's what she said."

"No comment." She said while rolling her eyes. She tried to stand up, leaning on me for support, but ended up nearly falling down again. Before she could hit the ground I grabbed her. "Whoa, careful, here, I'll give you a piggy back ride." She thought for a minute then motioned for me to bend down. She climbed on my back and I started walking towards where Bud was tanning.

"I feel like a three year old." She complained.

"Stop whining." She huffed but kept quiet. Soon we reached Bud. "Hey, uh Bud?"

"Percy, my man, oh, I see you got a little lady, nice, I've been wanting to hit that forever!"

"I can hear you!" Annabeth yelled

"We're not together; she just twisted her ankle really badly, and I'm her ride home, is it okay if we take off early?" Please say yes.

"Well…. You would be missing the rest of the activities,"

"I know it's a real bummer, but I think her foot might need medical attention."

"Fine, but I expect both of you to be at work on time on Monday, if you know what I mean!" Annabeth and I groaned. We said goodbye to Bud then headed off to the car.

"So do you really think my foot needs medical help?" She asked.

"No, I just thought it would help us play hooky." She laughed and I smiled. The day was turning out to not be that bad after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive back to her place was pretty fast. There wasn't much traffic and it was over before either of us wanted it to be. "You need help walking up?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't want to end up breaking my leg on top of this." I laughed and we got out of the car. I helped up to her door. She started fumbling through her bag for her keys. After about five minutes she gave up.

"Damn. I must have not grabbed them this morning."

"And you called me stupid."

"Shut it kelp face.

"Hey, why don't you just come back to my place? We can call a locksmith from there." She thought for a minute before replying.

"Sure." We headed back down the hall and down to the car. I smiled the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm thinking of trying writing in Annabeth's point of view next chapter. Thoughts? I hope you guys liked it; there will be a lot more percabeth in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! **

**P.S I'll love you forever if you review 3!**

Ω**phelia **


	5. My bestfriend is 3

**Hey, I'm back! WooooHooooo! So guess what my mom and I just did…. Bought TAYLOR SWIFT tickets! AHHHHHH! Also, do any of you watch the office? If so, who saw the wedding OMG! It was friggin amazing; I'm totally in love with Jim Halpert! And guess what else…. Tickets to Athens are still about $1,500. :( I'm so sad; I want to go sooo bad! Anyways, down to business. Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Also, I know you guys all really want some percabeth (I can't blame you!) but the story needs to take its time, I don't want to rush things too much, they have to be friends before they are actually together, but don't worry, they will get together, however, I did try to put some cute moments into this. Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually own this, what happened to your manliness?" Annabeth smirked up at me while holding Hercules, the Disney movie, in her hand.

"Hey, I was really into the Greek myths as a kid and this was my favorite movie, okay, don't you dare make fun of Herc!" I said trying to defend myself. We had come back to my apartment after we found out Annabeth was locked out of hers. However, instead of calling the locksmith right away, she decided to plop down on my couch, demand a cup of milk, and search through all my movies for one she wanted to watch. My best friend is a three year old. "So are we going to watch that one or do I have to wait another ten minutes for you to pick out a movie?"

"Go get me a cookie and maybe I can pick one out faster."

"And you are how old?"

"Shut up seaweed brain!" She pointed at her swollen ankle, "I'm injured." I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen to see if I had any of the chocolate cookies my mom had sent me left. After a couple minutes of searching I finally found them and brought them back to the living room where Annabeth sat slouched on the couch biting her lip, a movie in each hand. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. I set the cookies down on the coffee table and plopped next to her, "What movies do you have?" She held them up, The Princess Bride and Hercules. "Wow wise girl, and you called me unmanly."

"Well, first of all, you are the one who _owns_ them, and secondly, I'm not a man in case you hadn't noticed, so it's okay for me not to be manly, in fact, its normal." She replied while grabbing a cookie and dunking it in her milk. She was just about to bite into it when he eyes widened and she dropped he milk on her lap, sending it spilling all over her shorts. "What the hell! It's blue!"

I laughed, "That's your reaction to blue cookies?"

"Is it mold?"

"Yes, I gave you a moldy cookie, of course it's not mold, I thought you were smart."

"I am smart, and typically, when one sees a blue cookie, they become startled and assume its mold."

"Well it's not, it's this tradition my mom and I have, we make a lot of food blue."

"Mamma's boy," she smirked, then looked down at her soaked pants. "Um, do you have any spare pants?" She asked, he face turning bright red.

"Why, you have a little accident?" I joked.

"No you idiot! It's your fault I spilt my milk!"

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

"Wow, really logical," I said smirking, then she gave me a death glare, "okay, okay, I'll go get you some old sweat pants, you just pick a movie." I got up and walked in to the hall leading to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed a random pair of navy sweat pants from my drawer and headed back to Annabeth. When I got back, she was standing up leaning against the couch. "Here, they should fit, the bathroom is down the hall on the right. Did you pick a movie?"

"Thanks, and yeah, it's on the couch." She headed down the hall using the wall for support. I looked down at the couch and grabbed the DVD. Hercules. I smiled to myself, could she get any more perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh! That isn't even how he slew the Hydra! God, this is so frustrating!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Calm down, it's just a movie."

"Yeah, but they should stick to the facts."

"It's Disney."

"Okay fine, but still, it's annoying." I laughed at her annoyance, we were only about half an hour into the movie but she had already made about twenty complaints about how it didn't follow the "actual" myth.

"Now my foot hurts."

"You're so whiney."

"Okay, well I have had a pretty crappy day Mr. First I woke up early so I would be ready in time for my ride, but he was late," she looked pointedly at me, " then I had to spend half my day at a stupid team building _fun fair_, I twisted my ankle, got locked out of my apartment, spilt milk all over my new shorts and now my foot hurts."

"Wow."

"I know, someone's out to get me, I bet it's my uncle, he never liked me." I chuckled at her disgusted expression then pulled her feet onto my lap and started to massage them. "There, is that better your majesty?" her face was red, and I'm sure mine was too, but she nodded and we continued watching Hercules doing his twelve labors in a music montage.

After a while she moved her feet and sat up next to me grabbing a handful of the popcorn I had made earlier. "Watch out, it might be blue."

"Shut up seaweed brain."

"You say that a lot."

"I wonder why."

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically she smiled, then yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I was surprised but hey, if she wants to lean her head on my shoulder, I have no objections! "Getting tired wise girl?"

"Yep."

"You do realize it's only 5:00 right."

"So?"

"Nothing." I said turning back to the movie. Before long Annabeth was wide awake again and we started to sing along to Meg's _Won't Say I'm in love_. Suddenly she turned to me and said, "I'm hungry."

"Really? I'm Percy."

"That was not funny at all."

"No, you just lost your ability to laugh."

"Whatever, let's go get food."

"And miss the epic end of Hercules, I think not."

"We can come back and finish Hercules, but right now I say we go eat. Is there anywhere really good around here?"

"Yeah, there's a great family owned diner just down the street, but how are you planning on getting there, you can't exactly walk that well."

"Give me a piggy back ride; you did it at the beach."

"Yeah, but this is New York."

"You afraid of hurting your image?"

"You're impossible."

"And that's why you love me!" I smiled, she had no idea.

"Fine, I'll give you a piggy back ride, but I get to pick the next movie."

"Next movie?"

"Annabeth, its only 5:30."

"Fine, let's go." And with that we headed out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I know it's short, but I'll update soon or as soon as I can… sorry. I have been super busy. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I feel so weird when I write God, I always want to put gods. Oh well. Hope you guys had a great weekend! **

***I don't own Hercules, The Princess Bride, family owned diners, or PJO!**

Ω**phelia**


	6. Dinner at the Diner

**Okay, I'm skipping my homework and writing this, I'll just do it later, I love yall too much! Thank you so much for your reviews, it's so nice to come home from school and read them. And, guess what? I got 1,000 views for this story! Yay! I know, I know, it isn't that much compared to others but hey, I'm super excited! Right now my leg is falling asleep because my dachshund is lying on my lap. She's snoring, lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!!!  
I own nothing :( **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I feel like such a slob!"

"Well, you were the one who spilt milk on herself."

"Ugh, everyone's staring at me!"

"It's just sweatpants, you're not gonna die!"

"You're a guy, you don't understand."

"Obviously."

"Humph,"

We were on our way to _Moretti's Diner_, the little family owned diner I had been going to since I was little. Annabeth was on my back complaining about her pants. Apparently sweatpants were not suitable to where even if we were going just two blocks down the street.

In a matter of minutes we got to the old brick building that had a neon sign reading _Moretti's Diner_ in red script that had a light bulb flickering here and there. Despite its rundown appearance, this was probably the best restaurant in town. It's Italian meals were simple and common, but everything on the menu tasted great thanks to the old fashioned cooking styles the Morettifamily used, something that was hard to find in the heart of New York City.

"Percy! Welcome back, haven't seen you in a while, where you been?" Mario Moretti asked, his arms spread wide inviting me for an embrace. After setting Annabeth down I gave him a "bro" hug while Annabeth tried desperately to conceal a smile. Before I could respond to Mario's question, Antonia Moretti, Mario's mother and the lead cook, came out an enveloped me in a hug.

"Percy, where have you been? Your mother came the other day and told me you got a new job, where is it, you know, you could always work here. It would be like high school again, you and Mario, working together." Her words were almost impossible to make out through her thick Italian accent. However, I had known her so long I knew exactly what she had said.

"Antonia, it's good to see you again. Actually, I'm working at Goode now, I'm an English teacher," I pointed at Annabeth, "This is Annabeth, she works across the hall from me." Apparently Antonia hadn't noticed Annabeth before because when she saw her face lit up. Slowly a smile came on to her face and she looked back at me.

"Oh, I see, you are here with the girl, well, Mario!" She looked around for her son, walking over to where he was flirting with a costumer, she slapped him on the head and said something in Italian, Mario replied obviously embarrassed and walked over to us as Antonia headed back into the kitchen. "Come on Perce, your favorite table's empty." He lead us over to the table I always have and always will sit at, it's in the very back of the restaurant, opposite of the kitchen and right by a large window. When I was little I would love to watch the New Yorkers walking by while I ate my meal. I know, it sounds creepy but hey, I was seven.

"So, I take it you come here often?" Annabeth asked, a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, ever since I was five. Antonia has been here that long too you know. Her dad opened this diner when they moved to America, she's worked here ever since."

"And Mario is her son?"

"Yep, he's our age, 26 in a month I think."

"Huh, it's a cute place, very cozy."

"Yeah, that's what I always loved, that and the food." She laughed then looked down at her menu and flipped through it. I didn't need to; I knew the menu by heart and already knew what I was going to order.

"So, what's good?"

"Everything,"

"Okay wise guy, what are you going to order?"

"I usually get the clams and linguine; it comes with garlic bread too."

"Hmm, sounds good. I'll get it too."

"Are you ready to order?" Mario asked, suddenly appearing.

"Um yeah, two orders of-"

"Let me guess clams and linguine?"

"You know me to well." He laughed and picked up our menus then headed back to the kitchen where I could hear Antonia yelling at one of her six sons. I turned back to Annabeth and took a minute to just take in her appearance. Her braids had come undone in parts and her makeup had washed off in the water earlier, but she still looked amazing, if not more so. I was pulled out of my trance when her perfect lips curled into a smirk and she asked, "Zoning out seaweed brain?"

"Shut up." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. She was still giggling when Mario brought our food out, as he was turning back towards the kitchen he winked at me, I rolled my eyes and looked down at my food. Mario and Antonia were right, I hadn't been here in a while, and I was really looking forward to my meal!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks for dinner, you were right by the way, the food was _amazing_!" I laughed, she had woofed down her food and ordered a second plate soon after we got our meal.

"Really? I couldn't tell you liked it. Huh, never would have guessed."

"Ha-ha, your hilarious, now go faster, I want to finish my movie."

"I thought Hercules was childish."

"I never said that!"

"Uh-huh."

"Be quiet and keep walking slave."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed again as we reached my apartment. I opened the door and helped her to the couch. "Okay, so let's continue where we stopped."

"Really? What a great idea!"

"Shut up wise girl, want a blue cookie?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, huh?"

"Nope."

"Great," And with that I pressed play and we settled on the couch. Annabeth sat next to me, closer than any friends should, but hey, once again, I have no objections! We rested our feet on the coffee table and before long I felt a pressure on me shoulder again and smiled as I looked down and saw Annabeth struggling to stay awake.

"Did you stay up late last night or something?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"No, you're just weird."

"Look who's talking,"

"Whatever." We turned back to the screen and continued to watch Herc save the world from a titan uprising, my life seemed pretty easy compared to that. I would much rather be an English teacher for a bunch of hormonal teenagers than have to save the world, a bunch of gods, and the girl I loved from a titan revolution.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I love that movie."

"It is pretty funny."

"Yeah," Annabeth yawned for the hundredth time that evening. We had just finished watching _The Princess Bride_, we had finished Hercules a while ago.

"Why don't we call that locksmith now?"

"Sure, what time is it?"

"Um, I don't know-"

"Shit!"

"Wow wise girl, my ears are burning!"

"It's 11:00! No locksmith is going to be open now! I told you we should have gone there first! "

"Um, I recall you being the one who decided to have milk and watch movies."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I think it's been pretty nice."

"Humph."

"Hey, you can stay here, we'll go to the locksmith first thing tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"No buts, come on. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"I'm not going to take your bed, that's-"

"It's fine Annabeth."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Your such a Seaweed brain."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I hope you guys liked it! I really need to get started on my homework now! Yikes! I couldn't decide if I should make Nico's family own the diner, but then I remembered that I said he and Percy met in college, so that wouldn't really work. Oh well. I loved writing about Mario and Antonia. I have always wanted a huge foreign family. Like in My Big Fat Greek Wedding, I would kill for the family Tula had!**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! I love yall!**

Ω**phelia**


	7. Momma's Boy

**I'm back!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while….. Hopefully you guys will like this! Thank you for all the nice reviews, I still love you!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the first time in nearly five years, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. At first, being the genius I am, I freaked out. I threw on a shirt and rushed into the kitchen.

"Well, somebody's hungry."

"Oh, it's you. Wow, I feel stupid."

"You are stupid."

"Shut up. Is your foot feeling better?"

"No, I'm just standing on it and taking all the pain."

"Ha-ha, your hilarious, well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you."

"So, what are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast."

"You know, you didn't have to make breakfast."

"Just consider it a thank you for letting me live her for the past day."

I smiled and walked over starting the set the table. As I put the plates on I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. Her long curly hair was bubbling over her shoulders and the sun hit her just right so the curls looked golden and her eyes gleamed. Before long she brought the food over and we ate.

"So, I was thinking after you do the dishes we can call the locksmith and get me back to my apartment."

"Sure, I know a- Hey, wait, me, do the dishes?"

"Yes, you do the dishes, I cooked."

"But that was your choice."

"Stop being such a baby."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After calling the locksmith I drove Annabeth back over to her apartment. I pulled into a parking space we just sat there for a minute. Neither one of us wanted to say goodbye. Suddenly we started to speak at the same time. She blushed and said, "You first."

"No, ladies first."

"Ugh, I hate that phrase, it's so sexist."

"Wow, touchy."

"Zip it. Anyways, I was going to ask if you wanted to come up with me. I mean, just in case the locksmith hasn't showed up yet or something."

"Sure." I replied, smiling. We got out of my car and headed towards her building. Our hands brushed at one point and I debated whether I should hold it or not. No, it would look to creepy, we were only friends right? Just friends. Soon we came to her door, it was open and under the mat was her new key. She then turned to me.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your place."

"No problem wise girl, it's nice to have company. Even if they are free loaders."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, gosh."

"Whatever seaweed brain." Then she did something that surprised me. She kissed me on the cheek, waved goodbye and went into her apartment, leaving me standing frozen in the hall. Slowly I put my hand up to me cheek and smiled. It really hadn't been bad having her over. In fact, it was great. I was pulled out of my trance when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id as I walked down the hall and back out to my car. Nico.

"Hello?"

"Percy! Where did you go yesterday? You do realize you left me alone with Clarisse, right? Thanks to her I now have a fucking black eye!"

"Calm down Nico, no need to be a drama queen."

"I am not being a drama queen you idiot!"

"Sheesh, I left early with Annabeth."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"What?"

"What happened to bros before hoes?"

"Um, Annabeth twisting her ankle happened."

"Oh."

"Yep."I replied, then was followed with a minute of awkward silence.

"So, you want to get a beer?"

"You do realize it's only eleven o'clock, right?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere!"

"How about we meet at Benny's at six, I'm supposed to visit my mom today."

"Momma's boy."

"Why does everyone say that!?"

"Because it's true."

"Goodbye Nico."

"Wait, wh-"

I snapped my phone shut and got into the car. After pulling back into the stand still traffic, I slowly started my way over to my mom's apartment. My friends do make fun of me all the time for being a _momma's boy_ but hey, when you are raised by a single mom, you get pretty attached. Plus I love to see my ten year old half-sister, Rhea.

Finally I pulled into her building's parking garage. After quickly walking up the stairs to the third level, I arrived at her door. She still lived in the same apartment I grew up in and every time I came it brought back memories. I didn't even bother knocking on the door and walked right in. I was immediately greeted by Rhea watching sponge bob, not even bothering to look up from the television screen to see who walked in the door.

"Hey Perce, Moms in the kitchen."

"Thanks Rhea."

"Yep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I know its short, I'm sorry! I just have loads of homework to do! I'll update as soon as I can. I think that after two or three more chapters I'm going to have a ton more percabeth, so just hang in there! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. You guys are great and I really appreciate it!**

Ω**phelia**


End file.
